Vanessa
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = February 16, Age 258}} Vanessa (ヴァネッサ, Vanessa) is the one of the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as she's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the one of the supporters of the Z Fighters did, the close friend of Allison, Victoria, Teresa, Amanda, Daria, Kimberly and Leslie and the loving girlfriend of George. Appearance Vanessa is a beautiful, young child and young woman of a slim, slender build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique throughout the course of the series and movies. She has vivid aqua blue eyes, lightest-pale skin complexion and long straight chestnut dark chocolate brown hair. Vanessa has four different hairstyles, as a child, her hair was reaches down to her mid-back, she's have her hair tied in twin pigtails with two light blue hair bows are attracted to her hair for the twin pigtails. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, she's wearing her causal main outfit is a off-shoulder long sleeved white shirt that's reaches down to her waist with black stripes, tight black spandex short shorts that reaches her upper thighs, white socks and white boots with brown tips to Spring High School in Ninjago City of the beautiful, dimensional realms Spencer World. During at the senior prom dance at the Spring High School, she's wearing a red glittery halter start to this layered full length gown, leads to a fitted bust, and feminine sheath gown. A beautiful, sheer overlay covers the design in a romantic sweep. As a young adult, she's lets her hair grew long reaches down to her waist, Personality Vanessa is a easy outgoing, shy, quiet, optimistic, believable, silly, goofy,, sensitive, kindhearted, charming, happy, loving, brave, big-hearted, good-mannered, pure-hearted, honest, positive, calm, caring, romantic, girlie, forgivable, understanding, patient, cute, sweet, innocent, serene, good-hearted, friendly, nice, clumsy, talkative, compassionate, clever, cheerful, energetic, independent, determined, headstrong, intelligent, knowledgeable, fashionable and hippy personality. As a child, Vanessa was a happy, sweet, big-hearted, She's often be described as very friendly, talkative, clumsy, nice and incredibly vivacious. She has no qualms about speaking with others, no matter their demeanor or place, and enjoys getting to know the people around her, loving any attention thrown her way. Her determination and unrelenting attitude extends to her comrades or allies, always one to lend a helping hand despite not having the best advice at times. This is seen on numerous occasions with George Simpson or Leslie Kingston, despite both being closed off and distant at times, Vanessa is never phased by their apathetic attitudes, even when the latter becomes very annoyed by her. She also has the tendency to be overdramatic, exaggerating emotions and facial expressions. When the situation calls for it, however, Vanessa can be very serious, as seen during her missions and striving to maintain her goal of being a formidable martial artist, or when the city, jungles, temples, ponds, lakes, caves, villages or her comrades are in any type of crisis. From her childhood, though after she's lost her parents at a young age as Allison and having friends with Trish, Teresa, Victoria, Leslie, Kimberly, Allison and Kaylah these instances eventually diminished as a result of living in the leaf villages, cities or other lands where she was taught many valuable lessons such as the true meaning of honor and duty, and the principle of caring for the well-being of others before herself and friends, values she now abides by. Like Kaylah, Vanessa has very average intelligence at best, though her recent attempts at bettering her skills has included reading informative books, files, papers and scrolls, though she must push herself to pay attention, getting easily distracted. She has been known to make silly, unintended humorous comments, and will become red-faced and pouty when pointed out or mocked teasingly by others. Despite her feigned confidence and seemingly well assured personality, Vanessa is actually very habitually self-conscious about herself, as seen when anyone makes a negative comment about her because of Frieza, Bojack, Broly, Cell, Dabura, Mega Buu, Super Buu and other villains was always to bullying her and Kaylah. Although outwardly brushing aside such statements and acting as if such things would never bother her, she will later obsess about these things and often question herself and her appearance, though most instances have been comical in nature. Her ego can easily be brought up or shattered by others, so her self-esteem usually depends on those around her. Biography Early Life Vanessa is February 16 of Age 258 and living with her parents in the small village: Jefferson Village of the dimensional world as Spencer World. Dragon Ball Z Vegeta Saga She's first appears as a three-year-old child after one year ago during the battle Cell and Cell Juniors on the deserted Rocky Mountains and Mega Buu at the 17th World's Martial Arts Tournament in Spencer World and the deaths of Zesmond Spencer, Brandi and Bobby's father, Frieza Saga She's hearing the real truth about the Saiyans, Planet Vegeta, the Ginyu Force and Frieza everything Cell Saga In four years later on May 12 of Age 267, Majin Buu Saga In seven years later after the Cell Games, she's now She was Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Vanessa is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Invisibility - * Intangibility - * Chi Blocking - Transformations Unlock Potential She's Video Games Appearances Vanessa is the supportive players in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles Trivia * Vanessa's name means Japanese name (ヴァネッサ or Vanessa) is in Greek the meaning of the name Vanessa is: Butterfly. Also, from Phanessa, the mystic goddess of an ancient Greek brotherhood. * In Latin the meaning of the name Vanessa is: Of Venus. Famous Bearers: British actress Vanessa Redgrave. Romance author Vanessa Grant. * In American the meaning of the name Vanessa is: Butterfly. Also, from Phanessa, the mystic goddess of an ancient Greek brotherhood. * It is pronounced va-NESS-ah. It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Vanessa is "butterfly". The name of a genus of butterflies that includes the Red Admiral and the Painted Lady. Also possibly an early-18th-century literary name of English origin created by Jonathan Swift for "Gulliver's Travels" as a pseudonym for Esther Vanhomrigh, based on the first syllable of her surname, and possibly the Latin verb "esse", meaning "to be". Jenessa, Vanita and Vannaleigh are compound forms. See also Venetia. Actresses Vanessa Redgrave, Vanessa Williams; celebrity Vanna White. Gallery the_cherish_human_girl_by_slox_san_darrbe2-pre.png happy_birthday__sammy__by_mystiqueen_d5vk4ao-f-1.jpg Happy birthday sammy by mystiqueen d5vk4ao-fullview.jpg pc__sammy_and_trunks_by_mystiqueen_d4s0li8-pre-1.jpg d4q91bt-b7494c04-41c2-4f14-8f74-052c20b5fb54.png at__sammy_by_dreamersarcadia_daqs0ww-pre.jpg commission__swamnanthas_by_pearflower_d6bz7kn-fullview.png sam_and_trunks__rqst_by_dbzsisters_d21wxvd-ful-1.jpg you_can_take_it___ruuruu_chan_s_commission_by_-1.jpg commission__lazy_mornings_by_dbz_senpai_d9zhx1-1.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Ninjas Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased